<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an apparent or real oscillation of a celestial body by sciencebluefeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651720">an apparent or real oscillation of a celestial body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings'>sciencebluefeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anxiety, Carrot Bacon, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Star Trek (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk finds himself working part time at a former ambassador's bakery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>#ficwip 5k</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an apparent or real oscillation of a celestial body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlySlightlyObsessed1">Yikes</a> for helping me through this fic, and thank you so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingmywings">wearingmywings</a> for betaing! 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p><p> </p><p>With one hand wrapped around the handle of his luggage bag, Jim stares at the elegant sign above the entrance to the building: <em>Cafe Libration</em>.</p><p>The glass windows of the exterior show a cozy looking space within, couches and bookshelves and a well-lit space designated for providing food and beverage. It's definitely not what Jim had been expecting when Bones imposed mandatory shore leave time on him. Ambassador Spock had given Jim the option of staying with him, and Jim had immediately accepted. He had been expecting to go to New Vulcan, but instead found himself on a ship to Romulus.</p><p>Jim had almost walked by the building, it was so unexpected, but the written note in his hand was undisputable - this was the place.</p><p>Jim hesitantly steps forward into the cafe, and the smells of Vulcan tea and baked goods envelop him. The cafe seats are all empty.</p><p>“Jim,” calls a voice from behind the counter. Jim stares at the older version of his commander. Ambassador Spock’s smiling eyes are framed by gold rimmed glasses, and a sleek black apron hugs the circumference of his waist. “I apologize that I could not meet you at the starport, old friend. I was unable to find someone to watch the store for me. Are you tired?”</p><p>Jim's brain feels like it's in slow motion, even more so from the jet lag. “This is your place? You own it?”</p><p>Older Spock nods, still smiling. “What is your opinion?”</p><p>Jim looks around again. “I'll admit, it's not the first thing I would've expected you to do if you weren't a science officer or ambassador.”</p><p>Older Spock beckons Jim behind the counter. Jim is confused but he lets go of his luggage to obediently walk forward.</p><p>He finds himself wrapped in a tight embrace. “The Romulans have no reservations about physical expression of their affections.” Older Spock leans back and raises his eyebrows. “And our reunion brings me great pleasure, old friend.”</p><p>Jim feels an unwarranted blush creep up the back of his neck. Older Spock tugs Jim by the sleeve. “Take your luggage and follow me. I will show you to the living space upstairs adjoined to the storefront. You will be working here starting tomorrow.”</p><p>Jim’s tired brain grinds to a halt. “What?”</p><p>“Also, do not be deceived by the current emptiness of the shop. The line goes out the door in the mornings. I have discovered that Romulans harbor a strong preference for Human coffee.”</p><p>Jim’s voice goes up a pitch. “I’m not sure if you’d want me as your employee, Ambassador.”</p><p>Older Spock acts like he didn’t hear. “Would you prefer I took your luggage, old friend?”</p><p>He begins moving, and Jim stops him with a tight grip on his wrist. Jim demands, “How much did they tell you about what happened to me? Spock and Bones.”</p><p>Older Spock is motionless. Finally he relaxes and faces Jim, not shaking off his grip. “If I must be honest to dissuade your concerns, no, your friends have not specified any particular details. However, I suspect - many things.” Older Spock looks back out at the restaurant. “This is not a conversation to be had here. Mind the raised tile in the middle of the kitchen. It is easy to trip over.”</p><p>Jim follows Older Spock, pulling his luggage bag behind him and simultaneously fuming at the older Vulcan’s nonchalance while silently grateful he had stopped Jim before they could make a scene.</p><p>Jim sees the well-kept interior of Older Spock’s living space and forgets his anger. It’s not cramped, but certainly not the most luxuriously spacious place. Shelves and couches with drawers occupy every corner and wall space to maximize storage area. The bright strings of lights illuminate the space without casting any harsh shadows. Jim suddenly, irrationally, feels safer than he ever has felt on the <em>Enterprise.</em></p><p>Jim raises an eyebrow at the large couch intruding into the kitchen space from the small living room. “You don’t mind how small it is?”</p><p>“On the contrary, as I advance in age I find a smaller space more pertinent to my needs,” Older Spock says. “I hope it will not be a hindrance for yourself. This couch bed is marginally wider than my bed, but you may choose to sleep wherever you wish.”</p><p>“I don’t care, so long as the light’s on wherever I sleep,” Jim says with a forced laugh.</p><p>The bell below them chimes. Older Spock moves to the staircase. “That is likely to be Diplomat Vasel for his midday pastry. Rest, Jim. I will close shop early and return afterwards. You are welcome to the replicator or anything in the fridge.”</p><p>Older Spock leaves, leaving an empty silence behind. Jim awkwardly sits on the couch, unsure of what to do. Maybe he’ll take a nap - it feels like he’s done nothing but sleep these days, but he’s exhausted.</p><p>Jim rests back against the comfortable couch and closes his eyes. It seems like minutes later he wakes up to find his head on the armrest and a blanket draped over him. The sky outside the window outside is pitch black, and there are noises from the kitchen.</p><p>“Jim?” Jim pushes aside the blanket and ventures into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. The table is already set, and Older Spock is bringing two small bowls of rice to the table. “It is curry for dinner,” Older Spock says. “Have a seat.”</p><p>Jim sits heavily and looks at the red pot bubbling on the stove. The curry smells divine. “Thank you, Ambassador.” Older Spock looks very pleased. They eat dinner quietly together, and Older Spock watches as Jim clears the dishes for them both.</p><p>“Don’t forget, you are waking early with me tomorrow morning,” Older Spock says as he heads for his bedroom. “There is much to learn.”</p><p>Jim still wants to say no. That all he can seem to do these days is mess up. That he doesn’t want to accidentally do something that could ruin Older Spock’s entire business.</p><p>
  <em>What if you were wrong? On Delta Vega, when you said my destiny was up there among the stars? Or is it my destiny to be a constant fuck-up?</em>
</p><p>With his thoughts still heavy in his mind, Jim showers and brushes his teeth before changing into his sleep clothes. He usually sleeps naked but he’s pretty sure Older Spock wouldn’t appreciate a sudden random eyeful of his bare ass.</p><p>Jim returns to the living room to see Older Spock struggling to unfold the couch bed. Jim rushes over. “Don’t hurt yourself, Ambassador. I can help.” They set down the mattress together.</p><p>“Thank you, Jim.” Older Spock rests on the corner of the couch bed with a sigh. His glasses are disheveled. “I miscalculated, I was under the impression I could lift the mattress myself. My physical strength deteriorates with age.”</p><p>Jim hums. “I guess everything just weakens as you get older, huh?”</p><p>“For the most part,” Spock agrees. ”However, as a half-Vulcan, other attributes have been - magnified.” Spock’s cheeks are suddenly colored with a deep blush. He coughs and quickly walks away. “I shall retrieve blankets for you.”</p><p>. . . <em>What? </em>“You can’t leave without finishing that statement,” Jim protests.</p><p>“On the contrary, I fully have the capability to do so,” is the muffled reply from the bedroom. Older Spock returns with a bundle of blankets and pillows in his arms, and he drops them onto the mattress.</p><p>“<em>Spock</em>,” Jim draws out the syllable and laughs. “If you don’t tell me, I’m gonna ask the other Spock.”</p><p>Spock stares hard. “I do not believe you.” Jim can’t help laughing from Spock’s expression, and a spark of amusement lights up Spock’s eyes.</p><p>There’s a faint buzz from Jim’s comm. Jim blinks and checks the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; u ok?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the commander?” Older Spock asks, suspicious.</p><p>Jim chuckles, but the noise sounds forced. “Nah. It’s Bones, worrying about me as usual.”</p><p>“He cares for you,” Older Spock says softly. Jim hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; yeah thanks. settling in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; old spock?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; hes taking good care of me :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; good. let me know of you need anything at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt; *if</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim puts down the comm to get ready for bed. The blankets are plush and luxuriously soft.</p><p>“Longhaired sehlat wool,” Older Spock explains with a smile. “They must be sheared or else they will overheat in the sunlight. Wild ones are usually found in cave systems.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Jim watches Spock remove his glasses and settle into bed. He remembered to keep a light on for Jim.</p><p>The cramped interior of the space means that when Jim lies down on the couch bed, he can turn his head and see Spock’s head through the open doorway, resting on the pillow. It’s strangely intimate, as if they are lying together in one very large bed. “If you require privacy, Ambassador, you don’t need to keep the door open.”</p><p>“I am fine if you do not mind,” Spock says softly. “It helps the space feel marginally broader.”</p><p>“Do you think you’ll ever knock out the wall, then?”</p><p>“Perhaps. I do enjoy the seclusion of the bedroom space from the kitchen.”</p><p>“That makes sense.”</p><p>“However, if I did remove the wall I would have enough space for another bookshelf.”</p><p>“You can never have too many bookshelves,” Jim agrees.</p><p>“It is a favorable prospect to consider. What is your opinion on removing this wall?”</p><p>Jim’s inner voice suddenly floats by him. <em>Playing house with a stranger, Jim?</em></p><p>Can Spock really be considered a stranger? It will never cease to be unsettling how this Spock knows him despite the brevity of his time spent with Jim. Jim clears his throat. “Uh - I guess either way would be good.”</p><p>Spock nods, undeterred by Jim’s short response. “We should sleep now.”</p><p>“Yeah. Goodnight, Ambassador.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Jim.”</p><p>Jim doesn’t close his eyes. He watches Spock settle back in his pillow with a soft sigh, his greying hair contrasting against the color of the pillow fabric. He appears to fall asleep quite rapidly, and his breathing is slow and steady.</p><p>Jim watches until he cannot keep his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Jim.” A weight presses on the couch bed mattress. Jim cracks open his eye to see Older Spock sitting next to him in the dark. Jim dares to check the time on his comm and groans at what he sees.</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Older Spock pulls at the blankets, and Jim mourns the loss. “It is time to get up.” Spock gently grasps Jim’s arms, pulling him into a sitting position. Too drowsy to be self conscious, Jim finds himself curling up into Spock’s side, resting his heavy head on Spock’s shoulder. He smells good.</p><p>“Up,” Spock commands. He pokes Jim’s sides and Jim yelps.</p><p>“Did you just tickle me?” Jim says, incredulous.</p><p>“Breakfast is waiting, Jim. Don’t go back to sleep.” Jim couldn’t care less. He slumps back into bed.</p><p>Ten seconds later, the most incredible smell wafts right in front of Jim’s face. Jim’s eyes fly open, and Older Spock is holding a plate up to his nose. Jim leans forward, and Spock moves back the tantalizing odor just out of reach. “It is called carrot bacon, but I used all our carrots for cake last night, so I substituted it with Romulan lotus root.”</p><p>. . . . <em>Bacon</em>. “This isn’t fair,” Jim complains, sitting up and scratching at his bedhead. “How can I win against that?”</p><p>“You’ll learn my own weaknesses soon enough,” Spock says with a smirk, watching Jim go to the bathroom. “I shall take what I can get while I have an advantage over you, Jim Kirk.”</p><p>The food is as amazing as it smells. With breakfast in him, Jim finds himself far more alert than he would prefer, and wary of how the day will go. He stands in the middle of the kitchen with his shoulders awkwardly hunched. “I don't know where the uniforms are.”</p><p>Older Spock leads him to a closet and after Jim changes in the stall, Spock helps Jim tie the apron. “It suits you,” he says after giving Jim a long look. Jim's ears feel hot from the compliment. “Now follow me. We are going to make scones.”</p><p>“Scones,” Jim repeats, dubious.</p><p>“Yes,” Older Spock says cheerfully. “They are one of our top items.” Spock shows Jim a binder of recipes. After finding the correct page, Spock leads Jim to where the ingredients are located and how to scoop them into the measuring cups. Together, they make a single batch of dough and scoop it out to be refrigerated.</p><p>“Now you will make a similar recipe, but instead of gurcherberry you shall use the chocolate chips. This is the recipe.” Spock flips the page. “The recipe is here anytime you must refer to it. I will start mixing batter for bundt cakes in the other room. Careful of the middle raised tile.”</p><p>Jim watches Spock leave, then takes a deep breath and looks at the stand mixer. Just imitate what Spock just showed him. Simple enough. He can do that. He squares his shoulders and grabs another measuring cup for the flour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jim slips into the new routine with greater ease than he had expected. Being woken up early by Older Spock, working in the kitchen all day, helping Older Spock clean and closing up shop before going to bed and watching him fall asleep through the open door. Some days Jim will assist Spock at the register, but they usually have an automated system fulfill the process.</p><p>Older Spock does not ask Jim any questions, and Jim doesn’t share what had happened to him, yet Jim feels more confident with each passing day. Whenever Spock compliments his work, Jim feels a curious happiness each time.</p><p>One day Older Spock comes into the kitchen with a more focused expression than usual. “We will be catering for an important event tonight,” he says. Jim listens with interest.</p><p>“The New Vulcan colony is arranging a large adoption event with organizers on Romulus. The cakes we produce will be for the children arriving at the event.” Spock has a PADD and is sketching designs for cakes. “It will be a very important milestone in the reunification process of the two cultures in adversity with one another. I will only present my best work for these children.”</p><p>Older Spock has a week to design the cakes, and then he will require two days to complete the process of filling and decorating them. Jim sees gimses of the designs throughout the week. All of them look gorgeous, but Spock mutters and continually tweaks the colors and the arrangement of decorations.</p><p>Spock is completely focused while baking the cakes, each small enough to fit in Jim’s hand. They have the entire day because the event will be at night, but Spock works with urgency. Occasionally Jim will see Spock hunched over, decorating each cake with the same precise attention to detail.</p><p>Some cakes have lacy bright textures on their tops. Others have curls of sweet dried fruit and swirls of frosting. Jim's favorites are the ones with pretty green piping along the borders.</p><p>The time to deliver the cakes is nearing. “Please bring the pan, Jim,” Older Spock calls as he sets out the beautiful serving trays. Jim carefully picks up the pan of completed cakes and steps over to Spock with extreme caution.</p><p>And then he trips on that tile. That one fucking tile that Spock had constantly warned Jim about.</p><p>Jim watches the cakes spill to the floor. They are completely ruined. All of Spock's painstakingly crafted little creations. Destroyed. Every single one. And it's all his fault.</p><p>“Jim,” Spock says. Jim barely hears it. Adrenaline and panic are short-circuiting his brain. His chest feels like it’s constricting, he can’t breathe in.</p><p>“Jim.” Spock is squatting next to Jim, leaning forwards, and Jim dimly realizes he had collapsed to his knees. A dull pain is throbbing up through his legs. Spock is touching Jim’s arm. “Jim, it's alright. I promise.”</p><p><em>Alright?</em> Jim's just ruined <em>everything. Can't do anything right, fuck's sake, a complete fuck up hopeless most useless piece of shit to ever exist-</em></p><p>“Jim,” Spock says. “Let's have sex.”</p><p>That brings Jim up short instantly. He stares. “What?”</p><p>A faint blush tinges the older Vulcan’s cheeks. “I surmised a drastic proposition would provide a sufficient distraction.”</p><p>“Well, it certainly did.” Jim grimaces. His head feels fuzzy from how quickly his train of thoughts have been derailed. “Are we actually gonna have sex?”</p><p>“No,” Spock says, amused. “You are going to retrieve a mop and soapy hot water.” He stands with difficulty. “And I will prepare a simple alternative in the meantime.”</p><p>Spock points Jim in the direction of the cleaning closet, and as Jim cleans, Spock prepares the ingredients for another batch of cakes. Once Jim is done cleaning, Spock makes him help to rapidly prepare the icing and decorative elements. The garnish is still elegant, but nowhere near as lovingly and intricately crafted as Spock’s first batch of cakes.</p><p>Jim trails behind Spock as he places the cakes onto the serving tray “Spock, I'm still so sorry.”</p><p>Spock’s face is gentle as he turns to face him. “Jim, it was a genuine mistake that I am sure you will not make again.”</p><p>Jim doesn’t deserve this kindness. How could he forgive Jim so quickly? Jim had messed up so badly, he should be reprimanded somehow, receive justice for his wrongdoings. What if he had somehow hurt Spock instead?</p><p>“Jim,” Spock says. And just hearing his name is enough to keep Jim from spiraling again. “We must deliver the cakes now. We will have time to think after this. Please retrieve the keys, I will transfer the cakes to the car.”</p><p>Spock’s right. Keys - Jim can do that. “Okay.” He gets the keys and starts the ignition as Spock is finishing loading the car.</p><p>“Should I drive?” Spock offers.</p><p>Jim grips the steering wheel and shakes his head. “Gives me something to focus on.”</p><p>Spock concedes and sits in the passenger’s seat. “I shall input the address.”</p><p>They arrive at the location on time, and Jim helps Spock bring the trays up to the bustling kitchen. Two of the chefs working there compliment Spock on his work, and Spock accepts their words with a tired smile.</p><p>The process takes a lot longer than Spock or Jim had anticipated, and they are both drained by the time they get back to the car. Spock falls asleep in the car ride home, and doesn’t wake up even when jostled by bumps in the road. His hand is outstretched on his thigh, and Jim wishes to hold it.</p><p>They pull up back at the restaurant, and Jim gently shuts off ignition. He sits in silence for a moment. “Spock?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Spock, sweetheart.” Spock squirms a little, and Jim leans closer. “We’re home. Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Spock’s eyes blink open, but he doesn’t move.</p><p>“Want me to carry you?” Jim doesn’t think Spock will actually agree, but Spock holds his arms out. Jim chortles and unbuckles his seatbelt to exit out to the passenger door. Jim unfastens Spock’s seatbelt and sits with his back to Spock, urging him into a piggyback position. The old Vulcan is feather light.</p><p>“This is very nice,” Spock murmurs as Jim steps through the door and carries Spock up the stairs. “I appreciate you accommodating me in this manner. The stairs have never been my favorite part of this residence.”</p><p>Jim huffs out a laugh and finishes the climb to Spock’s front door. Spock slips down to his feet and follows Jim inside.</p><p>They get ready for bed in tandem, washing and changing to to sleep wear. Jim settles under the plush blankets, but as exhausted as he is, he finds he does not want to fall asleep. He looks over to see Spock’s eyes are open as well, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>Jim turns to face him. “Spock, you were really wonderful today.”</p><p>Spock turns his head and smiles. “Thank you, Jim.”</p><p>If only Spock had been there all those other times before - on the <em>Enterprise</em>, in Jim’s private quarters, in a closet hidden off in a corridor where no one could ever see him falling apart. Jim’s hands grasp the blankets. “Aren’t you going to ask me why <em>that </em>happened?”</p><p>Spock’s voice has a hint of amusement. “Why you tripped over the tile I continually warned you of?”</p><p>“Spock, you know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Spock hears Jim’s tremulous tone and becomes serious. His expression is thoughtful. “I will admit I have not seen the Kirk of my universe ever undergo such an episode due to panic. I was unsure of what to do, and I am glad it was resolved. However, you should only tell me what you are comfortable with.”</p><p>Jim brings his knees up to his chest. Perhaps it's the warmth, perhaps it's the drowsiness warring with his inhibitions, but Jim trusts Spock. And he wants to tell him.</p><p>“We started our first outing almost immediately after Nero had been defeated. I was with the away team during one of the missions, and nothing seemed amiss. Then we ran into - into some really bad trouble.”</p><p>Spock listens quietly.</p><p>“I was able to save two of the officers from breaking their necks. But it was at the cost of saving the last one.” Jim squeezes his eyes shut. “I knew sacrificing yourself was part of being a captain. I mean, my dad died saving the <em>Kelvin </em>on the day I was born. But it didn’t occur to me that being a captain also meant I would be sacrificing other people for the majority.”</p><p>Jim’s breath trembles. “That day? I realized I couldn’t save everyone. That officer’s death would be the first of many I would have to accept, and I just - I couldn’t. I completely lost my confidence to lead.”</p><p>The house falls silent.</p><p>Spock finally speaks. “It appears I have gravely miscalculated. It was not right for me to constrain your path that day on Delta Vega.”</p><p>Jim remembers the day he met this Spock like it happened yesterday. He remembers Spock’s overwhelming trust and faith in him before sending him to save the Earth. God, Jim was barely able to do one thing right before letting Spock down. Jim’s voice is miserable. “I’m a failure.”</p><p>“No,” Spock says sharply. “You are not. It is an archaic school of mind to base one's worth on their merit as a leader.” Spock’s unusually assertive tone takes Jim off guard. He listens in silent shock. “I have watched you work for the last week, Jim, and no one can dispute your diligence, your compassion and curiosity for exploring new ideas and perspectives. Dispel the thought immediately that you are in some way less competent because you do not have a heart for leadership.”</p><p>Suddenly Jim feels like he can breathe again. “I’ve never really had any ambition for Starfleet,” he confesses under his breath. “I think I did it because it was what everyone expected of me, being the son of two famous Starfleet captains.”</p><p>“It is never too late to start anew,” Spock says. “I am now a hundred and thirty four standard years old, and I have just started working at this bakery.”</p><p>Jim huffs out a laugh. “That’s true. I don’t think I have as much time as a Vulcan to figure out what to do with my life, though.”</p><p>“It is not so much of a process of ‘figuring it out’ as it is a process of understanding yourself. The things we want often do not coincide with what we believe we should be doing. What we want is often not logical. But we must find what will serve our sense of fulfillment, not what we perceive we should accomplish.”</p><p>Spock’s eyes slide closed. “The Kirk of my universe could not find contentment as an admiral, or as a husband and father. His place was on a starship, his first love, traveling among the stars. But you are not him. What will serve your happiness, Jim Kirk?”</p><p><em>Happiness?</em> Jim thinks of warm pastries and tea, of black aprons and dough and smiles, and being surrounded by the ambiance of patrons speaking a language foreign to him. Jim hesitates. “Well, my happiness for sure doesn’t involve being on a spaceship wandering aimlessly through empty space.”</p><p>Spock’s chuckle seems to reverberate through Jim’s heart. “I think that may be a good place to start, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jim?”</p><p>Jim wipes his hands on his apron and looks around the empty kitchen. “Yeah? Spock, where are you?”</p><p>“I am at the front of the store,” Spock calls. “Jim, your friends are here.”</p><p>Jim rushes out and gasps to see Spock gesturing at Bones and Commander Spock. “Oh my god.” He’s so happy to see them, he doesn’t have words. Jim goes around the counter and squeezes both in a tight embrace.</p><p>“You look good, Jim,” Bones says, rubbing Jim’s shoulder.</p><p>“So you do.” Jim beams at his best friend, and then at the commander. After being with Bakery Spock for so long, the younger Commander Spock looks tiny, stiff and shiny.</p><p>The younger Spock releases himself from Jim’s grasp and holds up a perfect ta'al. “It is pleasurable to see that you are doing well, Capt- Jim.”</p><p>Jim can’t help his goofy grin. “Same to you, Mr. Spock.”</p><p>Bones is looking around at the interior of the cafe now. “It’s quite the space you have, Ambassador.”</p><p>“Thank you, Doctor. Would you care for a slice of peaches and cream cheesecake? It is completely plant-based and chilling in the fridge.”</p><p>Bones' eyes go huge. “That would be - thank you so much, Ambassador, but we’ll have to leave soon. We just dropped by to say hi.”</p><p>Spock goes back into the kitchen. “Wait here. I will retrieve a box with two slices for you and the commander.”</p><p>Spock disappears out of sight, and Jim turns to see two pairs of staring eyes and crossed arms. “What?”</p><p>“He calls him Spock,” Bones mutters to Commander Spock.</p><p>“A first name basis,” Commander Spock agrees.</p><p>“Commander,” Jim protests.</p><p>Bones pokes a finger at Jim’s chest. “Is there something going on that we should know about, kid?”</p><p>An embarrassed laugh escapes Jim before he can suppress it. Scenes of him and Spock’s shared lifestyle flash by him, all tender and intimate. Jim bites his lip. “I - shit. I didn’t really think about it. Maybe?”</p><p>“Well, do you want there to be something?”</p><p>“Oh god, Bones,” Jim laughs again. He can’t deny it.</p><p>Commander Spock moves closer to Bones. “An unexpected development, but it appears to have culminated into positive ramifications.”</p><p>“Well, butter my beard and call me a biscuit.”</p><p>“You guys,” Jim complains.</p><p>Bones’ mischievous face sobers. “So what do you think, Jim? It’s about two-thirds through your mandatory leave. You think you’ll come back to the <em>Enterprise</em>?”</p><p>Jim hesitates, and for a moment is expecting to see disappointment on his friend’s faces for not being assertive, not being able to tell them his decision right away. But they just look concerned for him.</p><p>“I need to think about it some more,” Jim finally says. “Thanks for checking in on me. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Commander Spock offers a small smile. “Of course, Jim.”</p><p>Bakery Spock returns with the folded box of cheesecake, and Bones coos over it before he and Commander Spock say their farewells. They leave the store, and a peaceful quiet descends once more. Jim doesn’t make eye contact with Spock. “I told them I'm not sure if I want to go back.”</p><p>Spock’s voice is warm. “You know that you are welcome to work here anytime.”</p><p>Jim exhales and he can smile again. “Thank you, Spock. It means a lot to me.”</p><p>Spock tilts his face towards Jim’s. “Jim, may I kiss you?”</p><p>Jim’s brain flatlines. “Uh?”</p><p>Spock is amused. “You are aware that Vulcan hearing is more sensitive than a human’s?”</p><p>Well, damn. “No,” Jim says. “I - I mean, no I didn’t know about the Vulcan hearing but, uh, I wouldn’t mind a kiss and all but not if you feel obligated in some way if there’s-” Jim is silenced by a chaste, affectionate press of lips to his cheek. He feels warmth tingling down to his feet.</p><p>Spock shyly adjusts his glasses and goes back towards the kitchen. “Help me scoop the cookie dough, Jim. We must bake them for tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Jim feels as if he is glowing. “I got you, Spock.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate all kudos and comments, especially emoji spam ✨✨✨</p><p>If you enjoyed this story, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608332">you might like this fluffy little professor kirk/student spock prime AU fic!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>